A Family For Once
by Sapphire Blue Frost
Summary: What if Saori had been there when Pandora fought with Ikki over Shun?


**What if Saori had been there when Pandora fought with Ikki over Shun?**

* * *

Ikki cursed as he tripped over a rock and fell, dropping his baby brother to the ground. There wasn't a lot of damage done, thank goodness, because he was quite short. He lifted his head up to then see two small feet clad in simple black shoes. Grabbing his brother and holding the sleeping baby close to his body, he backed away slowly. "Who are you?" He growled aggressively.

"Please hand over that baby. He needs to become the host to my lord's soul." The girl asked politely. Her dress was ragged and in her arms was a bundle of blankets surrounding what seems to be the universe. Ikki was astonished.

"What is that?" There was the sudden sound of screeching tires and both turned to see a black car with tinted windows.

"Miss Saori, we found him!" A man shouted and a purple-haired girl stepped out arrogantly.

"How dare you run away?!" she shouted loudly.

The black-haired girl turned her gaze onto the heiress, seemingly uncaring. "Do you not see that we were having a conversation first?" Though she did narrowed her eyes a bit when Saori's loud voice woke Shun up from his sleep.

"Quiet!" Saori Kido put her hands on her hips. "Don't you dare talk to me, you filthy commoner!"

Pandora's eyes gleamed dangerously and in a flash of light, a trident appeared in her left hand. She pointed it at the girl, right hand still supporting the bundle. "Watch your words, brat."

"You're nothing but a witch! I bet you can't even use that _fork_." Never having been threatened before and actually hurt, Saori was confident that her guards could save her. No one had ever hurt her, not even those orphans that her grandfather was training. And she had punished them too, just for not following her every wish.

Pandora raised the trident and slammed the blunt end into the ground with a surprisingly large amount of strength, enough to crack the ground. "Terrestrial Beastial Star, Cait Sith Cheshire!"

After a moment of silence, the heiress burst out laughing as nothing had happened. Of course she would be dignified while doing so too. Mocking Pandora, she ordered the men to grab the boys. But before they were able to do that, a very cheerful voice came drifting out from the shadows.

"What is it that you need, Lady Pandora?" And from the darkness out stepped a white-haired and tanned-skin boy wearing black armor. He bowed down to the angry little girl, not meaning to look like he was mocking her though his yellow eyes eyed the rest of their company playfully. He knows firsthand what the little girl could do with her trident after all, having seen many others punished by it.

Pointing her trident at the guards-"Kill them"-and Cheshire grinned widely before obeying. Pouncing, he ripped the humans apart easily with his sharpened nails like the cat he was, careful not to get blood on his mistress. Normal humans were such simple prey that he did not even have to use his cosmos.

"Will that be all, Lady Pandora, or do you want me to kill the girl too?" Saori trembled with teary eyes as she stared at the remains of her guards, too traumatized from the bloody sight to say a word.

Surprisingly, Ikki stopped her execution. "No more! You're scaring Shun!"

Pandora immediately apologized. "I didn't mean to but it's not like you had the ability to stop them from taking Lord Hades away, now, did you?"

Ikki clenched his fists but couldn't say anything in his defense. "So what? We would have gotten far away from here if you hadn't stopped me." Cradling the now crying baby to his chest, he glared hard at the ground.

"If you come with me, I can guarantee both of you food, shelter, and safety." Pandora offered softly. Passing her trident to the Specter, she reached out a hand to the big brother trying to shield his younger from the light drizzle that had started during the fight. "I can get you anything and everything you could ever possibly want or need."

There wasn't much of a choice, Ikki realized. He didn't have any money on him and had no idea what to do next. If Pandora can order such a strong person to protect her, then she can protect them too. And if she truly values Shun, then they shouldn't be in any danger. Nodding in consent, he took her hand. Pandora smiled.

"Finish off the heiress, Cheshire."

"Of course, Lady Pandora." The Specter bowed and immediately started on Athena's vessel while the group of children vanished in a flash of dark light and appeared in front of the Heinstein Castle in Germany.


End file.
